The Administrative Core will be centered in the Division of Reproductive Biology, Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Johns Hopkins University School of Public Health. The Administrative Core will have four major responsibilities: 1) to assure that there is consistent communication among the scientists of the Center; 2) to attract interested faculty, students and fellows at Johns Hopkins University to participate in Center activities, as appropriate: 3) to maintain frequent contact with the Center's Advisory Board (Drs. Mary Ann Handel, Robert Braun and Arthur Burnett), both informal and formal, so as to keep the Board informed of Center activities and research; and 4) to foster communication between Centers. To accomplish its objectives, the Administrative Core will: i. Organize weekly meetings among Center investigators to discuss research objectives and data. ii. Organize an annual meeting with Advisory Board members, and otherwise maintain contact through email, phone, teleconferencing. iii. Encourage research collaboration within the Hopkins Center and between Centers. iv. Sponsor a monthly series of seminars in Reproductive Biology with funds pledged by the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Department of Urology, and Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics. v. Organize the endowed annual Larry L. Ewing Lectureship. vi. Co-Sponsor the Mid-Atlantic Reproductive Biology meeting, which is attended by faculty, students and fellows from Johns Hopkins University, Georgetown University, University of Virginia and University of Pennsylvania. vii. Co-sponsor the Maryland-Hopkins Reproductive Biology retreat, which is attended by faculty, students and fellows from Johns Hopkins University and the University of Maryland at Baltimore. viii. Encourage participation in Center activities by students and fellows of the Training Program in the Reproductive Sciences. The preceptors of the program include Drs. Greg Ball (School of Arts and Sciences), Terry Brown, Janice Evans, Jonathan Jarow, Erika Matunis (School of Medicine), Geraldine Seydoux (School of Medicine), William Wright and Barry Zirkin. Drs. Brown, Jarow, Miller, Wright and Zirkin, co-investigators of the Center application, will invite Drs. Ball, Evans, Matunis and Seydoux and their students and fellows to participate in the annual meeting of the Center, the monthly seminar series in Reproductive Biology, the Larry L. Ewing Lectureship, and the Mid-Atlantic Reproductive Biology meeting.